The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The lifespan of typical solid state storage devices (e.g., NAND flash storage devices) is often determined based on how many program/erase cycles (P/E cycles) are performed on the device. The wear level of these devices tends to increase proportionally with the number of P/E cycles which causes a larger number of read errors. However, the number of P/E cycles each device can perform varies between devices. As such, typical devices that determine the lifespan of a given device based on the number of P/E cycles lead to inaccuracies (e.g., labeling bad devices/blocks prematurely).